A great variety of different types of content, such as video and music, are available through diverse content delivery systems including cable, satellite, broadcast television systems, the Internet, and satellite radio systems. Examples of types of content that may be delivered through the various content delivery systems include video programming (e.g., broadcast television programming, on-demand video programming), audio programming (e.g., music channels, audio-on-demand programming), user-generated content (e.g., YOUTUBE channels, podcasts), etc.
A service provider providing content to its subscribers typically offers a preset package of channels of content. For example, cable television or satellite television service providers commonly offer preset packages of television channels, which may include sports channels, news channels, network television channels, premium channels, etc. Subscribers may select one of the packages and then have access to all the television channels and programs on those channels in the selected package. In many instances, subscribers may not watch programs available on many of the channels. A similar situation may occur with other types of content. For example, satellite radio may offer fifty to one hundred different channels, but subscribers may not listen to most of the channels. Content providers that deliver streaming video or audio over the Internet may provide the user with the ability to select different programs or podcasts or other types of content to consume on demand, but the content available from these providers may not be as desirable or as current as content provided from the cable television or satellite television service providers. For example, weekly broadcasted television programs that may be available from a cable television or satellite television service provider may not be available from an Internet content provider, such as NETFLIX, or may not be available until a much later time period after the initial broadcast.